Never Forget
by FrodoFever
Summary: COMPLETE The famous Harry Potter was supposedly killed in his fight against Voldemort. Now years later with Voldemort and his Dark Eaters in control again, Hermione swears she Harry is alive again.
1. Chapter One: Seeing Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything your recognize in this story.

Chapter One

He was sitting in the corner of the bar/restaurant, alone. She had noticed that for the several times that she came in here to watch him at a distance. He was still the same with his ruffled, untamed dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. The only thing different about Harry Potter was his glasses. They weren't there anymore.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her glass away from her. The bartender came over and asked if she would like some more, his special. She shook her head and turned back to watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. The bartender just shrugged and walked away to fulfill everybody else's orders. Hermione barely noticed and really didn't care.

It had been so long since she last saw Harry that Hermione was afraid that she would forget what he looked like, but apparently that wasn't the case. She was thinking whether she should go over there and start talking to him, see if he remembered her, but she couldn't do that. It was a little rude to do that and Hermione was too shy to just get up and walk over there towards him and just start talking like they've been best friends since Hogwarts. But then again, isn't that what she had done the first time she'd ever met Harry? She couldn't be too sure about anything anymore.

Hermione decided to take the chance anyway. If it weren't him, then she'd just apologize and hurry away again. It would be embarrassing, but she had to try. Hermione stood and cautiously walked towards the table in the corner. Sitting down in the seat across the table from him, she studied him carefully. It was Harry.

She didn't whether she should get up and walk over to him, talk to him. After all, they hadn't talked to each other since they graduated from Hogwarts and the few times soon after it was strained and tensed, so the two of them soon fell out of touch. Even Ron said he and Harry been getting out of touch and then…Harry died in the hands of Voldemort, according to the Daily Prophet. But apparently they were wrong.

Harry soon paid the bartender and got up, leaving the bar behind him. Hermione got up to follow after him, to speak to him, to see if he was real, but by the time she got up to the door, he had gone. Hermione stopped and sighed with frustration. Would she ever get close to him like when they were friends back in school? She was sure that it was getting pretty difficult.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Hermione. You never were the type to go into the bar to drink," a voice said, stepping through the bar door in front of her.

Hermione followed her eyes up the slender body to the grinning, freckled face red haired boy known to many as Ron Weasley. She gave him a weak smile as she stepped to the side to let him in.

"I…wasn't in here getting a drink," Hermione lied quickly, then lowering her voice, "but I was following a mission. Ron, I just saw Harry. He's alive."

Ron's eyes widened and leaned closer to her. "Alive? But that can't be possible. He's dead, he died in the hands of Voldemort and everybody said so, even the newspapers."

"But Ron, I'm telling the truth. I just saw him, over there—" Hermione pointed to the corner of the bar, "I don't know where he went off to, he left so quickly. But I do know that I saw him in here."

Ron placed a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted it up so she could look into his eyes. Hermione suddenly realized that Ron looked more matured than he did at school. His hair had gotten shaggier and was more of an auburn red than the bright carrot top red hair that he used have and his blue eyes were the perfect sky blue and his freckles were still there in clusters, but they seemed more becoming on him. Hermione mentally shook herself, she couldn't be thinking of her best friend like that.

"I believe you, Hermione. I think we should just keep this low. We don't know who's listening or who may be watching."

Hermione nodded. She knew how true that statement was. Nobody knew who were Death Eaters and who wasn't. Nobody could be trusted, really.

"Good," Ron said softly. "Now, we need to go and find somebody from the Order. Maybe Albus Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

Hermione sighed. "Do we really need the Order, Ron? It'll be too much of a burden for them to think about Harry while they are trying to fight against Voldemort."

"But isn't Harry something to do with Voldemort?" Ron began.

"I guess, but shouldn't we make sure that he really IS Harry before we go troubling the Order?" Hermione asked.

Ron fell silent and began walking quietly out the door of the bar. Wondering what he was up to, Hermione hurried after him. After walking down several blocks, the two of them stopped in front of a drab old building and Hermione instantly remembered that this was where Ron lived when he was in town.

After muttering a password, the door flew open and the two of them stepped inside. Inside was much grander than what it showed on the outside. There was a large wooden staircase curving slightly in the main hall with a huge chandelier in the middle of the curve up on the ceiling. There were many pictures of people from older times to present, possibly the renters' family.

Ron laughed as he closed the door behind him and locked the door. "You've been here many times before, yet you look around in wonder."

Hermione gave a small smile. "Because it's still so beautiful as before. I wish I could live here."

"They're letting another one of their rooms out if you want an apartment here," Ron said.

"I couldn't really live here, I'd be afraid I'd break something. And anyways, who would want to live in the same house as you twenty-four-seven?" Hermione teased.

Ron rolled his eyes as the two of them climbed the stairs towards Ron's room.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Ron went over and sat at his desk. "What are we going to do about Harry?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of us could keep a close tab on him. I could do that since I'm not on any other sort of assignment at the moment," Hermione exclaimed.

"I think I should do it considering Harry was my close friend," Ron put in.

Hermione glared. "You haven't finished your training. And anyway, Dumbledore says you still haven't the sense in your head just yet for big, important tasks."

"Hah, enough sense. I've got the sense, I just love having my fun once in a while," Ron said, trying to defend himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's what gets you in trouble."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then the phone on his desk began to ring. Ron glared as he got up to answer it. Hermione just laughed. She had always loved having the last laugh.

Ron picked up the phone in grimace. "Hello?" His eyes scrunched as he listened. "Yes, yes, I got back to my flat safely…no, but I'm on it…yes, she's here, I'll tell her right away…OK…sure, yeah…OK, bye."

Ron hung up the phone and turned towards Hermione. "That was Dumbledore. He wants you to go see him in his office as Hogwarts. He says its something important."

'Great,' thought Hermione, 'obviously Dumbledore didn't want me to use the convenience of Apparition.' "What else did he say?"

Ron shrugged. "Nothing important."

"Right. Well, I best be going, if Dumbledore wants to talk to me," Hermione said. She turned and started to walk out the door.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called out and Hermione turned back around.

"Yes?"

"Just be careful, will you? I don't know what I'd do if I lost another one of my friends," Ron said.

Hermione smiled. She sometimes thought that Ron cared more for her than just a friend. "I'll do my best. You be careful yourself."

Ron nodded. "Oh, and Hermione. We'll find Harry, I'm sure he's alive if you saw him. I know you loved him."

Hermione felt her eyes well up for the first time all evening, rather the first time in many, many weeks. Ron was right; she HAD loved Harry like a brother, more like somebody she would go out with. But she was determined not to let Ron see her like this and she turned around.

"Yes. But I really need to go, Ron. Goodbye." Before he had a chance to say anything more, Hermione quickly left the flat and soon out onto the streets. She was determined not to cry, no matter what. Heading down the street, she walked towards what Dumbledore wanted and the truth that she was going to find out in the future.


	2. Chapter Two: Assignments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story. If I did, I would be a billionaire by now.

Chapter Two

Staring up at the vast castle, Hermione smiled to herself. Hogwarts was the same as usual, with its countless number of Towers, the lake, and the Qudditch field in the distance, its goal hoops protruding up into the blue sky. She hadn't realized how much she had missed the place until she saw it again. It made her wish she could go back to school under the teachings of McGonagall, Flitwick, heck, even Snape.

Slipping through the front door, Hermione was faced with the grand staircase that led to many of the classes. It was all so familiar that Hermione could hardly breathe, but she pushed on until she found Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't know his password.

Cursing softly, Hermione looked around to see if there were any teachers around. They would know what his password is.

"Miss Granger, we meet again. It's a wonder that you are still around. But then again, you were always the smartest in your class. You are able to survive on you wits."

Hermione whirled around and sighed as she saw who it was. "I haven't relied on my wits alone, Professor Snape. If everybody could do just that, then the world would be a crowded place."

"Ah, still a know-it-all, but at least you have remembered your manners," Snape sneered as he stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

Hermione lifted up her chin in defiance. "Dumbledore has summoned me to tell me something. Does that bother you?"

Snape's lip curled. "I suppose it shouldn't. It's not really any of my business what you are up to, and I don't really care as long as you don't compromise us to Voldemort or to the Muggles."

"I would never think of it, Snape," Hermione growled. "Now, would you mind if you'd tell me Dumbledore's password, as he's probably wondering where I am at the moment."

Snape put on an evil grin. "I thought you said he summoned you. I should think he would tell you what the password is. Pity that he didn't. Maybe he still feels you are…too young to be trusted with secrets."

Hermione just opened her mouth to say something back when the gargoyle door swung open. Dumbledore walked out and gave a nod to Hermione in greeting. Hermione did the same and stumbled back. The headmaster still commanded respect even though it didn't show that much, yet it was there hanging around him just the same.

"Ah, so you got here safely, Hermione, that is good. I see that you are getting on beautifully. Excellent," Dumbledore said with a weary smile on his face.

"Dumbledore, I must speak with you. I have more news from behind the enemy lines," Snape said, stepping foreword.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Would you do me the favor of waiting in your office? I will be there shortly after I have a chat with Miss Granger here. She has other matters to tend to after I speak with her."

"But, sir, my information cannot wait. I must—" Snape stammered.

"As with my business with Miss Granger. You will wait, Severus," Dumbledore stated sternly.

Snape glared down at Hermione before turn on his heel and heading down towards his office in the dungeons, his black robes billowing out behind him. Dumbledore chuckled softly as he watched the Potions teacher hurried off.

"I dare say he'll get over it, he always does. A right old chap, he is, a lot of bark though, but no bite whatsoever," Dumbledore said, still chuckling.

Hermione gave him a weary smile. "I don't know how you can stand him, day in and day out. I could barely stand him for a couple of lessons a week."

"No. You and your friends were in constant complaint of him, were you not?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione nodded. "And as he was with you, Ron, and Harry. How he would always used to say that you three were always interfering with everything. But no matter, I wanted to talk to you, Hermione. Follow me."

Back inside his office, Dumbledore quietly paced around, looking at each of the former headmasters' pictures intently as he passed them. Hogwarts had its share of the good and the bad, and Dumbledore was one of the rare few that were considered one of Hogwarts' finest. Glancing at the young woman in the woman in his office, he thought that she could become one of the greatest witches of her time someday, also; a young woman who will demand respect if she didn't meet a premature death in this time of uncertainty.

Dumbledore went back behind his desk and sat down in his big easy chair. He could feel his bones creaking underneath him and winced slightly, but not enough for Hermione to notice, at least he didn't think so. He didn't want to show that he was getting old or people might consider retiring him early when retirement wasn't an option just the moment. Not until Voldemort was gone, at least. If Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared and Dumbledore died, there's no knowing how long Voldemort would rein.

"Professor Dumbledore, are you alright?" Hermione inquired. He WAS getting on in his years and was afraid that he was going to kick the bucket, no matter how careful he was.

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "Of course I'm alright. I just wanted to say that things might not always be what they seem. Harry had believed everything he heard, practically. He thought that it would be better to believe everything one heard rather an act on it rather than believe that it was false when it was really true."

Hermione stared at Dumbledore in horror. "What he did was for the best. He did it to protect us all."

"I'm not doubting his bravery. He just—tried too hard. My efforts for not…" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Harry had to face Voldemort sometime or another," Hermione said bitterly, feeling an ever-growing disappointment towards her former headmaster.

"He wasn't ready yet, he didn't know enough to face the powerful Dark Lord," Dumbledore. "I didn't teach him enough…it was all my fault."

Hermione turned away from the older man. Was this all Dumbledore had summoned her to tell her about? She thought that it was something important, something dangerous having to do with Voldemort or the Death Eaters, not having a pity party.

"Professor, I didn't come here to listen to this. Sir—whatever it is that you wanted, please tell me," Hermione said sternly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Yes, I am sorry, Miss Granger. Sometimes I think I'm getting a little old and that the bad times way a little too heavily on the old more so than the young can imagine. But anyways, Hermione, I need to ask you a favor. I need you to keep an eye on one among the enemy. I think you remember who he is."

She turned to look up at Dumbledore again. Why would Dumbledore want Hermione to look after an enemy? And who was it that she knew so well?

"May I inquire who this person is?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked deep into Hermione's eyes. So young, yet so naïve was the youth of the day. Sometimes they never thought things through and realize the most obvious. He began to pace behind his desk. It was best to play this out as he had always done.

"Do you not know, Miss Granger? He was in the Slytherin house, a young man of good standing."

Hermione's eyes suddenly widened in shock. Dumbledore had to be losing his marbles now. She couldn't look after him, spy after him. Hermione hated his guts and had vowed to never see him again after she left Hogwarts forever and now Dumbledore wanted her to spy on him and gather information.

"Not Draco Malfoy? But Dumbledore, sir, not possibly Draco—" Hermione stammered.

"I'm afraid yes. He is the same age as you and you'll be able to catch things quicker than I can. Build his trust in you, Hermione, and let him tell you whatever he wishes, make him tell you whatever you wish him to. It will help the Order so much if you can do this. We need to know information behind enemy lines," Dumbledore pleaded.

Hermione stiffened and lifted up her chin. "I thought that's what Snape was good for, sir, to find out more information. Surely I am no use to be doing that. I'll be more useful elsewhere."

"The more people behind enemy lines, the more information we can get and the sooner we can stop Voldemort. I need you to help the good of the world, Hermione," Dumbledore said in a tone so firmly that Hermione felt that she couldn't disagree.

Hermione slowly nodded, hating herself for giving in so quickly and not giving a good fight first. That was so unlike her. 'I must be losing my touch,' she thought bitterly to herself.

"I will do this Dumbledore, if it pleases you. I would rather the world be safer later than me living the rest of my life with the danger and threat in every corner. But Dumbledore, I have to tell you something. I have seen Harry Potter. He is alive," Hermione stated.

Dumbledore choked. "Harry, alive? But, it cannot be possible. He had died in a fight against the enemy."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I saw. You don't have to believe me."

"Hermione, were you having a drink when you saw him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing too strongly, if it pleases you, and anyways, I only had one drink at best," Hermione said.

"Well, I will consider it, Granger. But I believe that you've been too stressed lately and with the grief of Potter's death, you thought you saw him alive because you hadn't wanted or expected him to die. It happens to the best to us," Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I could never lie," Hermione said. "I will believe what I want. Good day to you, sir, and I will be on my assignment as soon as I can."

Getting as far away from Hogwarts as she could, Hermione finally stopped and rang up Ron.

"You won't believe what my assignment is Ron," Hermione exclaimed as soon as she answered, "and I believe we have a problem."


	3. Chapter Three: Disappearances and Reappe...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.

Chapter Three

"So how are you going to find him? It's not like he walks around on the streets in broad daylight," Ron said at the bar, for the second time yet again.

Hermione sipped her drink thoughtfully. "I don't know. I'll have to find the mansion that he lives in, won't I? But where it is, I don't know…"

"Which will be impossible to find. There's only so many places his mansion can be," Ron exclaimed.

Hermione didn't answer straight away. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that Dumbledore might be losing his marbles when he stated that she had to go find the Malfoy Manor. She sighed and shoved the glass away from her again.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. I can't think of how I'm going to do this. I wish Dumbledore had found a more experienced Auror. I'm hardly good enough to find the person that I don't want to see—that I haven't seen since our school days," Hermione said angrily.

Ron cleared his throat suddenly and pointed towards the doorway. Hermione followed to where he was pointing and gasped.

"Speaking of the devil," Ron muttered under his breath.

He had grown taller, more masculine, and to say the least he didn't look like a skinny wimp that he used to. His features were sharpened; his white-blond hair shaggy and his skin less looking like a pale white color. Draco Malfoy had really come into his own, but it still didn't make Hermione like him any better, after all she remembered what he had did during Hogwarts and she couldn't forgive him for that.

"What am I going to do? I can't just walk up to him like we're long lost best mates," Hermione sneered in a low tone.

Malfoy turned towards the counter and grinned when he saw Ron and Hermione. He strode over to them and sat down on the stool next to Hermione and she glared her most evil look as he did this.

"Why, look, it's the Weasel king and his girlfriend. Fancy seeing you two here, I didn't think you had the money to pay for TWO drinks, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said, then turning to Ron, she said, "Don't listen to him. He just wants to stir up old rivalries because he hasn't got anything better to do."

Malfoy laughed. "Still the nosy, interfering Mudblood as you always were, Granger. So what are you doing here, Granger, telling your woes to your old boyfriend?"

"Does it matter what I am doing?" Hermione asked in a deadly whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just checking the surroundings, does it really matter, as you just said," Malfoy said carelessly.

Hermione forced herself to calm down. Dumbledore had told her that she had to befriend this man and find out what he was hiding. She couldn't push him away by acting like she used to whenever he was around. But that was going to be very difficult, and it wasn't going to be very easy. But she had to try, for the Order.

"You're right, I have no business asking what you are doing here, Draco. I am so rude. Would you care for a drink? It'll be on me," Hermione said sweetly.

Malfoy looked at her suspiciously. "What are you getting at? Why should I trust you? I can't trust anybody anymore."

Hermione nodded giving him the benefit of the doubt. If he wanted to play this game, she'll play it out along with him.

"And you are right again, you can't really trust anybody these days, you don't know which side they are on. If you really want to trust me, you'll accept the offer. It shows that we can both trust each other that we're not going to do anything stupid," Hermione said, desperately trying to get him to do what she wanted. If he can't trust her over a drink, then it was going to be almost impossible to get anything.

Malfoy straightened his back and lifted his chin up. "I do not accept drinks paid by Mudblood money."

She narrowed her eyes. He was going to make this difficult. Hermione glanced up at Ron. He was trying hard not to paying attention to what was going on, staring determinedly into his glass. Hermione sighed; her best friend wasn't going to be much use, after all, if she brought him back into the conversation, he would probably end up having a fight with Malfoy and they would all be kicked out of the bar for starting the fight.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, have it your way then. I was only trying to be nice, but obviously your pride and stubbornness are refusing to let you try something new. But oh, well, if you want to waste your own money, I'll let you do that."

She paid the bartender and got up to leave, telling Ron to come on, that they were leaving. They were halfway out the door, when Malfoy suddenly called out.

"Fine, I'll take up on your offer to have a drink and a chat. But only if the Weasel king leaves," Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Ron raised his eyebrows in protest and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't worry about me, Ron, I'll be fine. I've been in worse situations before," Hermione said in an undertone so Malfoy wouldn't hear her. "If anything happens to me, you'll know what to do. Go straight to Dumbledore."

Ron nodded. "I'll wait right outside the door, where you'll be able to see me if you need anything."

"I'll be sure to call you if I need anything," Hermione said with a smile. Ron nodded uncertainly and walked out the door.

Hermione watched him go before turning back towards Malfoy. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Shall we?" she asked and walked back over to the bar. The two of them sat down as Hermione ordered drinks for the two of them. If somebody had asked her that this would be happening to her right now, she would have called him or her crazy.

"So," Malfoy said, lowering his voice down to a whisper, "which side are you on in this war? I've heard you are working for Dumbledore to defeat the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Hermione swallowed the liquid in her mouth. "Rumors can be deceiving. I could be serving anybody and you wouldn't know it, Malfoy. I'm not going to tell you, though."

"And why not?" Malfoy asked, "You trust me to sit right next to you, having a drink."

"Because I don't know which side you are on, either, Malfoy. If you're on the side opposite of mine, I don't think it would go over too well, wouldn't you say?" Hermione said, trying to keep from shouting, I know what side you're on as well as you know which side I'm on, but she didn't. She couldn't pass by the opportunity of the lifetime.

Malfoy sighed and nodded. "Fair enough. You play the game well, Granger. You would make the perfect Auror, but I'm sure the Ministry would never higher you. You have too much sass in you."

"Is that right?" Hermione inwardly chuckled. If he only knew…Hermione glanced up and looked out the window. Ron was still there, leaning against the window ledge. She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She had heard in the news that people had disappeared and then were found later, murdered. Probably the work of Voldemort's minions, no doubt.

Malfoy followed Hermione's gaze and grinned. "You watch out for him too much, Granger. I remember you defending him at Hogwarts."

"He doesn't need defending. We watch out for each other. I'm sure you read the newspapers, Malfoy?" Hermione asked daintily.

"Of course. I'm not ignorant of the ways of the world, myself," Malfoy said, taking another swig of his drink.

Hermione fell silent. Of course he wasn't ignorant, his father was a Death Eater after all. Hermione pulled her eyes away from Ron and then gasped, dropping her glass on the floor, the glass shattering. She had seen him again, Harry. The second time in two days this has happened. How was she going to get over there without Malfoy noticing?

Malfoy looked at Hermione closely. "Are you alright?"

The bartender came rushing over to them. "Madam?"

Hermione took a shaky breath and then looked at the too of them. She gave them both a sweet smile and nodded.

"I'm quite fine. I just got a little dizzy, was all," Hermione assured them.

Standing and paying the bartender, Hermione hurried out the door to get Ron. Rushing out into the breeze caused by the door, she ran over to where Ron was supposed to be.

"Ron, I—" Hermione exclaimed, but stopped short when she realized he wasn't there. Hermione spun around and began searching frantically for her best friend. She began running down the street. "Ron? Ron! Where are you? Ron!"

Turning back around, Hermione headed back towards the bar, suddenly angry. This was Malfoy's doing and he was going to pay for it. Rushing back into the bar, she grabbed Malfoy by the collar.

"What did you do with him?" Hermione growled.

Malfoy stared at Hermione squarely in the face. "How do you know if I've got him or not, Granger? You don't know anything."

"Knowing your personality, you're probably in on it," Hermione nearly shouted.

"Of course you can't—" Malfoy began.

"Hermione, stand aside. He's not worth your time. Let me deal with him," a voice said from behind them.

Hermione turned around and nearly sighed with relief. So the newspapers were wrong and what she believed was true and now he had come out of the shadows to help her. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was alive.


	4. Chapter Four: Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable in this story, if I did, I would be rich.

Chapter Four

Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Where is he, Malfoy?"

Malfoy widened his eyes in shock, but quickly narrowed them in a glare. He looked the same as he always did, Hermione thought, always glaring.

Malfoy laughed. "How can you know that I'm in on this, Potter? You may have come back to life, but you can't get anything out of me."

Harry shoved his wand into Malfoy's chest. "Where is he?"

"I'm telling you I don't know where he is!"

There was a bang and a flash and Hermione screamed. She didn't know what just happened, but she knew it wasn't good. Harry must be angrier than she was.

When she had gathered her senses back together, she realized that Malfoy was on the ground tied up with Harry pointing his wand at him. There was an unfathomable look on Harry's face that Hermione couldn't decipher that she couldn't read, but she knew that it wasn't good.

Harry looked around at the shocked faces in the bar. He nodded his apologizes and explained that the man on the floor broke the law and had to take him away. Soon he turned to Hermione.

"Help me with him, Hermione," Harry said.

"But Harry…" Hermione began.

"Hermione, you have connections that we need to talk about," Harry said sternly.

Hermione caught his meaning and nodded, then started helping out with getting Malfoy out. She was an Auror, and her gate was open to everybody.

As soon as they got out of the bar, Harry turned to Hermione. "We need to get to somewhere safe. You know where there's one."

Hermione nodded and walked quickly down the street, with Harry following and levitating the bound-up Malfoy behind her. As she walked, Hermione felt a mixture of emotions. She was glad that Harry was back again, but where was he all these years? What was he doing, why didn't he make any contact with anybody he trusted? She couldn't tell the answers, but she would ask him as soon as she could.

Finally stopping in front of an apartment complex, she turned around to face Harry. He also had stopped and was looking at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't want him to know where my apartment building is," Hermione stated.

"Easy said." A flick of a wrist and Malfoy's eyes were bound by a piece of cloth. Hermione nodded her approval and continued on.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Potter," Malfoy spat.

"You're the one who imitated it, Malfoy and do us the favor of shutting up," Harry exclaimed lazily.

Finally reaching her apartment, Hermione unlocked the door and let Harry and Malfoy go in before closing and locking the door behind her. Dropping the bound-up Malfoy on the floor and making sure he was gagged, blindfolded, and wasn't able to hear what they were saying, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why were you talking to him? The Malfoys are dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt," Harry said.

Hermione felt the rage build up inside her. How dare he tell her what to do? He didn't know her. Well, he did, but he hadn't seen her in years, so why should he take on rash assumptions when he didn't even know the whole story?

"Harry, I was _supposed_ to talk to him. If you were still around, you know what it was all about, wouldn't you? We all thought you were dead, Harry, and then I saw you in that bar several days ago and I could hardly believe my eyes. I thought I was seeing things. If you hadn't died, then what happened to you? Where did you go?" Hermione asked angrily.

Harry sighed. "So you believed the lie, too."

Hermione stared at him in horror. "What? What lie? Tell me, please, I want to know."

Harry shook his head. "I mustn't say. It is too soon for you to know everything."

Hermione threw up her hands in disgust. This was getting ridiculous. She was in the middle of her apartment with Malfoy on the floor and the famous Harry Potter come back to life standing in front of her avoiding telling her anything about where he had been all this time and saying something about a lie that had been told this whole entire time! Plus, Ron was kidnapped and could be anywhere, probably being tortured as they spoke. She didn't know what to expect, or to say in the very least. This wasn't going anywhere as she planned.

"Fine," Hermione exclaimed, "if you're not going to tell me anything, you can just keep out of the way while I finish what I was asked of earlier by Dumbledore."

She strode over to where Malfoy was and undid all the bindings and curses that Harry had put on him. Malfoy sat up gasping and glaring at Harry and Hermione.

Hermione knelt down in front of him and look him straight into his eyes. "Draco, do you have any idea where my friend Ron is? Are you in any way part of this plot against him?"

"No, why should I? I didn't even know you two were coming in there, or even Potter. If I didn't know any better I would've said you three had some kind of plot going against _me!_" Malfoy snarled.

"He lies!" Harry exclaimed. "You know what he's like, Hermione, don't believe him."

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him and Harry fell silent, angrily pacing back and forth. Hermione turned back towards Malfoy. "If I had access to Professor Snape's closet right now, I would be putting the truth potion on you, but since I don't, I'm going to have to trust you by what you say."

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You dare trust the likes of me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged as if he didn't know, but Hermione knew that he understood and was willing to do what she asked.

Hermione stood and offered her hand to help him up. Malfoy growled and shook his head, and stood up by himself. Hermione just shook her head in amazement. Malfoy still kept his pride and dignity in tact. She supposed if that was all one had, they would guard it protectively.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I think I need the night to mull it over—to see where we go from here. Malfoy, you'll take my room. It's right past the kitchen there. Harry, you can take the guest room right next to mine. And if I catch you trying to escape, Malfoy, you're consequences are going to be a whole lot worse than this. You're lucky I didn't let Harry have his way, but if you start doing anything suspicious, I'll let him have his way. Understood?" Hermione stated.

Malfoy nodded and turned on his heel before heading towards the room Hermione indicated, slamming the door behind him. Harry watched him before turning back toward his companion.

"You know what you're doing is dangerous, right?"

"Of course. You can't be too sure what's safe here anymore, so you've gotta take the risk. Will you make sure he stays in there? I'll be out on the couch here if you need anything," Hermione said.

Harry nodded and smiled. "I will, don't you worry." He turned and headed towards his room.

Hermione shook her head and sat on the couch and grabbed the nearest book. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter Five: Bittersweet Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't really own anything you recognize in this story, or I would be really rich by now.

Chapter Five

Waking up, Hermione saw two luminous eyes staring back at her. She gasped and sat up quickly. Malfoy laughed, somewhat sneeringly.

"Fell asleep, did you? I thought you were going to keep watch over your captive. You're obviously not doing a good job of it, are you? Your friend Potter's not doing a good job of it, either, for he's asleep in his room," Malfoy stated simply.

Hermione glared as she sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes. Hand it to Malfoy to point out everything wrong. Sometimes she wondered…

Malfoy walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She wanted to smack the chrome out of him, but she decided against it. She didn't really want to have another repeat of last night.

"So why did you do it?" Malfoy asked.

"Did what?" Hermione yawned. Why couldn't men just be straightforward sometimes about what was on their minds?

"About making Harry let me go? I thought you hated me," Malfoy said.

"As much as I hate you, you are still a human and you didn't deserve the treatment," Hermione answered carefully.

"It's still not justified. You wouldn't have done that if we were still in school," Malfoy pointed out.

"Well, guess what, we're not in school and one would think that age would come maturity, wouldn't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Not always."

Silence wrapped around them as each sat in his or her thoughts. Just then, Hermione remembered the question that she didn't get back to last night. The drama had made her questions drive out of her mind.

"Malfoy, did you have anything to do with Ron's disappearance? It IS kind of suspicious that two enemies happen to meet in the same place and then one of them disappears mysteriously," Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "No, I didn't have anything to do with Ron's disappearance. I just happened to come into the bar the same time you and he went in there."

"Right." Hermione fell silent again. Why was she having a conversation with Malfoy? This was totally ridiculous. _Because Dumbledore wanted you to talk to him_, a small voice echoed in Hermione's mind. But she had no idea what he wanted her to get from him other than a whole lot of lies.

"You know, if we go to my family's mansion, we'd be a whole lot safer," Malfoy said suddenly.

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. "What?"

"I said that if we go to my family's mansion, we'd be a whole lot safer than where we are now," Malfoy repeated.

"You're retarded. I would never go to your family's mansion even if I were paid in person. For all I know you'll take me hostage and bring me to Voldemort," Hermione laughed.

"And that is not what _I'm_ going to do. I'm a changed man, Hermione. Why won't you trust me?" Malfoy asked.

"Because you're still hinting that you haven't changed since I last saw you," Hermione exclaimed.

"What can I do to prove you differently?"

Hermione laughed again. "This is so stupid. You're never going to change, Malfoy, mark my words."

"You don't know that."

The two of them tried to stare the other off. Though Hermione wanted to trust him, her senses told her not to, after all, he was a Malfoy and the Malfoys weren't that nice or to be trusted.

"Do you love him?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

Hermione gawked at him in surprise. "What? Do I love who?"

"Potter, do you love him?" Malfoy asked.

"Why would you care who I love, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know I was only trying to strike up a conversation. Is it wrong for one to ask questions?"

"No…but I don't usually anticipate talking with my enemy," Hermione stated.

Malfoy leaned back, a small smirk spreading across his face. Hermione's brow furrowed in disgust. What was the man thinking about? She didn't really want to be the butt-end of some joke if he ever walked free again.

"I see how it is," Malfoy said, "You are afraid."

Hermione snorted. "Me, afraid?"

"Yes, you, afraid. For one, you don't want to admit that you're I love with your old school friend, and second, you don't really want to talk about it with an old coot who teased and bullied him ruthlessly. Am I right, or am I right?" Malfoy exclaimed, smiling broadly now.

"You're a liar," Hermione said.

"Oh, am I? Just wait and see, and you'll know that I'm right. Just wait and see," Malfoy said.

Hermione just shook her head. There might be a small grain of truth to that, but that wasn't what she was feeling just now.

As Hermione sat thinking, her phone began to ring nonstop. She sighed. Just once, she would like her phone to not ring for a day, not once the whole entire bloody day. She stood and crossed the room to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Dumbledore, Hermione. Can you come in to my office; I need to talk to you. It's important," Dumbledore's voice filled the receiver.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Professor, this is kind of an inconvenient time for this. I'm kind of preoccupied with something right now."

"Hermione, I need to see you to talk to you and can't require time and patience right now," Dumbledore said sternly.

"Fine, I'll do just that, _professor_," Hermione said, emphasizing the last word. She didn't want to go see Dumbledore just now—she was still trying to finish his assignment for her.

"Good, I'll see you in an hour, then," Dumbledore said and hung up the phone.

Hermione slammed the phone onto the cradle and turned towards Malfoy.

"I think I'll have to take up on your offer of going to your mansion sometime in the near future—perhaps in the next forty-eight hours or so," Hermione exclaimed.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Why the sudden change of decisions?"

"Because I have other business with the headmaster. Is that enough for you?" Hermione demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you give me a piece of paper." Hermione searched through her desk, and finally tearing a piece out of her notebook she handed it to him with a paper. Malfoy took it and after scribbling down instructions on the paper, he handed it back to her.

Hermione snatched it out of his hands and folded it, nodding slightly. "I will let you go if you speak nothing of what has been happening, Malfoy."

"I can keep that promise, by my honor," Malfoy exclaimed.

"Good. Now, fly. Fly, Malfoy, as fast as you can, before I change my mind," Hermione said.

He didn't need to be told twice. He stood and scrambled out of the apartment as fast as his unnaturally skinny legs could carry him. Watching him leave, Hermione turned back towards the bedrooms. On to other business. She hoped Harry wouldn't be too mad at what she had done.


	6. Chapter Six: Arguments and Decisions

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't really own anything you recognize in this story.

Chapter Six

"You did _what_?" Harry's eyes bugged out behind his glasses in anger.

Hermione sighed and stared straight into Harry's eyes. Somehow she knew this was going to happen, but knowing didn't make telling him any better.

"I let him go. I couldn't stand aside watching him being tortured by you just because you saw him and me talking. What's wrong with talking, Harry? And anyways, that's what Dumbledore wanted me to do, to talk to him, and you had to ruin it back there at the bar last night. Why?" Hermione asked.

For once, Harry remained silent, thoughtful. She hadn't seen him in this silent, thoughtful mood in a long time. All she could do was wait for him to answer.

"It's a bit complicated—a long story. I don't want to talk about it; it hurts too much to talk about it right now. Please understand, Hermione. My actions seem a bit strange, but you will understand in time," Harry finally answered.

Hermione wanted to ask him why, but after seeing the look in his eyes, she didn't ask. Instead, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, somehow trying to comfort him.

"I don't know what you've went through the past several years, Harry, and I'll probably never understand. But we must go on, _you_ must go on." Hermione stepped back away from Harry. "I must go, now, Harry, but I'll be back later. Dumbledore called just before I woke you up telling me he had to talk to me."

Harry looked up, with surprise and anger in his eyes. "Dumbledore called?"

Hermione nodded affirmatively. "Yes, and—"

"Why do you have to go?" Harry asked. "I don't think you should go, it's dangerous and we've got Malfoy loose. Maybe we should go to his mansion with those instructions he gave you and get him again."

Hermione noticed the gleam in his eyes. She couldn't let him go with her, no matter what. And she also found it a bit odd that he wanted her to disobey Dumbledore—not that he'd ever broken the rules before, but same difference. These were strange times indeed.

"Harry…I don't think I should disobey Dumbledore. He IS the head of the Order, and—" Hermione began.

"Do you always follow the rules, Hermione?" Harry asked. "I remember a time in our first year when you lied to save everybody's butts with the cave troll in the girls' bathroom."

"That is something quite different, I'm afraid," Hermione said coldly.

"I'm afraid you love rules too much, Hermione, you're beginning to sound like McGonagall," Harry stated.

"And I'm afraid you are getting too reckless. These aren't the times to be acting stupid because of what's best for you and not for everybody as a whole," Hermione said.

"Hermione—"

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Harry. I'm going and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Hermione watched Harry sink slowly to the coach, placing his head in his hands. He was getting a little peaked and she started to feel worried about him. She had an inkling that his scar was starting to hurt him and with the pressures building since last night, nothing was going too well for him. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his knee.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Harry snapped.

Hermione gave him a worried smile. "Of course you're fine. I'm just being stupid, is all. I guess I get worried about, really. How about this? I go and see what Dumbledore wants while you lie on the couch here and take a nap until I get back. Then we can discuss this Malfoy business, shall we?"

Harry nodded willingly. The pain he was feeling right now didn't leave him much room to argue. Pain caused him to be willing to do almost anything. Almost was the key word there.

Hermione nodded, still not convinced that he was going to be all right, but she didn't pursue it further. She didn't want to have another argument again after just coming to terms with the first one.

Standing, Hermione gathered the things she would need. When she was sure Harry wasn't looking, she slipped the instructions to Malfoy's mansion in the pocket just inside her coat so nothing would happen to it. One couldn't be too careful nowadays.

Standing at the door, Hermione turned around to look at Harry one more time before she left. He was on the couch with his eyes half closed. He looked so pale, yet…she shook her head. She mustn't dwell on it too much.

"I'll be leaving now, Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry grunted to acknowledge that he heard and Hermione slipped out the door quietly. Locking the door behind her, Hermione hurried down the hall and down the escalator. She had to look at Muggle as possible, or people would ask questions. Once outside, Hermione started walking towards Hogwarts. But the words of Harry echoed in her mind.

"Do you always follow the rules?" he had said and Hermione couldn't lie on the question, though both of them knew the truth. Hermione stopped short in her tracks. What if she DID bend the rules a little bit? Something inside her told her that she should keep on going to Dumbledore's office, yet, there was another part of her tugging at her to go to Malfoy's.

Pulling out the instructions, she read them twice, then three times over. Then she looked up, looking first the direction of Hogwarts, and then turning her head slightly, towards the direction of Malfoy's. Which way should she go? Either way there was going to be people disappointed in her, but she had to make a choice and move on, not regretting the choice she made.

After several moments of agonizing thought, Hermione made her decision and headed on to the direction she needed. There wasn't going to be any blaming except on her for the choices she had made. Her choice was finalized with every step she made.

"I have made my choice," Hermione said softly, and continued steadily down her path, without a falter.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Malfoys' Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.

Chapter Seven

She shouldn't have been surprised, but she was. The Malfoy mansion was utterly humongous. It was at least three stories high and was sitting on millions of acres. The house was a grayish color and it looked everything of what a rich family's house should be. Hermione wished she had this kind of money, but knowing how a rich family liked the Malfoys act, she didn't want to be that rich. She'd be too much of a snob.

Walking a little closer and stopping at the gate, Hermione hesitated. She wasn't sure what to expect. What of Malfoy's father was there and he caught her here at his house, apparently here without an invitation? Then that would probably be the end of Hermione's walking on Earth free.

"So, you've finally come. I was wondering when you were going to come," a voice to the side of her said.

Hermione turned and saw that it was Malfoy leaning against the nearest tree, his shaggy blond hair flopping slightly into his eyes. She figured he was trying to impress her and rolled her eyes at him. Malfoy sighed and straightened, pushing his hair away from his face.

"I'll never gain your acceptance, will I?" Malfoy stated.

"From the way things are looking right now, probably not," Hermione said coolly.

"Oh, so hateful. One would wonder," Malfoy said, grinning.

"You better watch it, Malfoy, or I'll take back about letting you go and have Harry deal with you," Hermione said.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat there, Hermione," Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione chose to ignore him and opened the gate and took several steps foreword and took a look around. Everything was so typical of Malfoy. No wonder he was so arrogant during their school years.

Turning around, she saw that Malfoy had followed her and was now leaning up against the gate.

"So is your father home?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, he's out on business," Malfoy replied.

"I see. And your mother?"

"On vacation. Why this interrogation?" Malfoy asked.

"I just don't want to run into your family's bad side, is all. Is that a problem?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I guess not," Malfoy said.

"I don't even know why you invited me here. We hated each other during our school days and now…now you're acting like we've been friends this whole entire time and that we only had a misunderstanding," Hermione stated, feeling her frustrations build.

Malfoy sighed. "Come inside, and I've got to tell you something. Something that has happened since Hogwarts and you'll understand. Plus, it's getting hot out here."

"Malfoy, I can't take anymore of this bull crap of yours," Hermione complained, but Malfoy was already walking toward his house, not glancing back to give Hermione a second chance. She sighed and hurried after him. This had better be good, or she'd bite her tongue.

Going inside, Malfoy headed towards the left down a hall. Hermione followed after him, wondering what the heck was going on. As she walked, she looked around her. The mansion sort of looked like Sirius Black's old house, only with different colors and decorations. But there was no doubt that the two were familiar. So the rich DID have similar tastes.

Finally stopping outside a closed door, Malfoy turned towards Hermione. He looked grim. With such a face, Hermione was beginning to feel uneasy. Somehow there was going to be something behind that door that she wasn't going to like at all whatsoever.

"This is where my father tortures prisoners of war," Malfoy told her and Hermione grimaced, "the Dark Lord entrusted my father to do this and this room is where he tortured Harry."

"What?" Hermione asked, surprised. "But, Voldemort had…I mean…"

"I know," Malfoy said quietly, "but that story's all a stage. It was a phony. He staged it so people would lose hope, so that the Dark Lord could swiftly take control of the wizarding world—and eventually, the world. All the Dark Lord had done was knock Harry unconscious and made it look Harry was dead and then had ordered my father to bring him here, to this chamber, and torture him until Harry gave away all of his secrets. But it didn't work and somehow Harry had escaped and that's how you found him the other day."

Hermione felt weak. She felt herself stumble and leaned against the wall to steady keep herself from falling. So that was where Harry had been all this time, when everybody thought he was dead. What kind of torture did he go through? Suddenly, Hermione wanted to rush back to her apartment and talk to Harry, to have him tell her the story of what had happened, then maybe, just maybe she could help the Order, help all the innocents from being killed…

Malfoy glanced at Hermione curiously. "Are you ready to go in and see what your friend has gone through?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "Better now than later, as I always say."

Malfoy quietly nodded and swung the door open. Hermione straightened and walked shakily towards the door. Stepping inside, she gasped. It wasn't at all what she was expected. It was like one of those torture rooms from the Middle Ages that she had always read about. There was a machine that stretched your limbs until you thought you were going to break; there were whips of all kinds, and then there was the wizard things, tanks filled with strange animal beings and other things that Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom. What was it like here, being tortured, never knowing when you were going to die?

Hermione turned to look at Malfoy who had followed in after her.

"Why are you showing me all of this? Why are you telling me all these things about what happened to Harry?" Hermione demanded, fear rising within her.

"Because I believe Harry is in terrible danger right now, and we need to help him, before it's too late, before he gets killed. I'm sorry for all that I've done and I want this to go towards my repentance," Malfoy answered calmly.

Walking closer to him, Hermione grasped his shoulder and looked deep into his eyes. Now she was getting somewhere, maybe.

"Tell me, Malfoy," Hermione breathed, "tell me everything. I want to help him."

"I—" Malfoy began.

"Well, Draco, I see that you have befriended a Mudblood," a cold voice said behind them. "We're going to have to change that, aren't we, son?"

Looking over Malfoy's shoulder, Hermione felt her blood go cold. It was Lucius Malfoy, and it looked like Hermione was cornered with no way to escape.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updating, but as always, my common excuse is that school, my part-time job, and the wish of reading and watching movies is taking up my time. And once again, I ask you for your forgiveness and I will repay you with a couple more chapters this weekend, if not during the week, when I have a lot of time considering its Spring break. I'm truly loving this story as of now because now I know somewhat where it's going after halfway through this story (or maybe perhaps toward the end, I'll fathom it later). So with due respect, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I promise I'll punch out a couple more chapters before the week's end. Thanks to those who have reviewed and I hope you continue reading.


	8. Chapter Eight: Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story, or I'd be rich as heck right now, wouldn't you say?

Chapter Eight

The pain was excruciating. If he knew how to make the pain go away, he would, but he couldn't. They stripped him of everything and put him into this room—this mad room where he was strapped to some kind of machine that stretched him until he couldn't help but scream, the noise reverberating against the bare walls.

_The man standing in front of the machine held up a hand and whoever was working the machine let it go slack. He panted hard, glaring at the man with the pale skin and white-blond hair. Lucius Malfoy was one with no mercy and he wished he were free so he could tackle this man and punch him until he was unconscious. _

_Lucius grinned and stepped up to his side. It was an evil grin; one of those that you wish you could just put a wad of spit into. _

"_So, Harry Potter," he said, "are you going to tell me where she is?" _

_Harry growled. "You're never going to have her. I don't know why you want her, but you leave her out of this." _

"_Ah," Lucius said, now pacing the floor, "so you love this woman and you are trying to save her from her fate. Well, she deserves, no doubt." _

_Harry didn't say anything—he didn't want to egg this monster on. After several moments of pacing and faced the prisoner again. _

"_She is one of the strongest Aurors. There hasn't been one to live up to the famous 'Mad Eye' Moody. And she's just as bad as him, putting the most faithful to the Dark Lord in Azkaban. I'm sure she'll get an award someday for her deeds," Lucius exclaimed. _

"_What do you want with her? I'm the one you want, not her," Harry said. _

"_You are right, as usual, Potter, but being noble isn't going to save anybody. It never really did. Do you understand that basic simplicity, Potter?" Lucius asked. _

"_No, of course I don't," Harry growled, not wanting to give the enemy anything. "What else do you expect from me? I'm never giving you any information whatsoever." _

"_I see, so you want to play that game, do you, Potter?" _

_Silence. It was better to be killed and not say anything…don't say anything, Potter, whatever you do, Harry thought. He didn't want to be killed, but…_

"_Alright, then, we're going to play that game, Potter." Lucius turned to the man working the machine and gave him a nod. _

The machine started up and Harry felt his bones begin to creak and stretch. Then came the ringing in his ears. It was too much, way too much, the pain…and Harry began to scream.

Harry screamed and sat up. He slowly began to calm down once he realized where he was. He was in Hermione's apartment, safe and sound. Nothing was going to get him here—at least he didn't think so.

Slowly everything came back to him and he remembered that he and Hermione had a fight earlier and she had left in an outrage, saying something about having to meet Dumbledore and for him to rest up and by the time he woke up, she'd be back.

Glancing at the clock on the end table, Harry noticed that it was noon. Hermione should be home by now.

"Hermione? Are you here?" Harry called into the apartment, but there was no answer. A small wave of panic rose within him. What happened to Hermione? Did anything happen to her on her way to Dumbledore's?

Just then, the phone rang and Harry jumped. Standing he walked over to the phone and picked the phone up.

"H—hello?" he said.

"Harry? But this couldn't be, you died…Harry, this is Dumbledore. How did you—well, never mind. Is Hermione there?" Dumbledore's rose from the earpiece.

"I thought she was with you—that's what she said when she left, and then I fell asleep and I woke up and she hadn't come back yet," Harry said, knowing somehow that the other side had gotten her.

"Dear God," Harry heard Dumbledore say. "Listen, Harry, please come to Hogwarts. I'm sure you remember where it is. There are so many things I want explained, especially you coming back, Harry."

"But, professor, what if Hermione's being tortured right as we speak. They would kill her before we ever get the chance to save her!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry could hear Dumbledore forcing himself to breath slowly. It was odd that Harry was trying to do the same thing. Great minds think alike, he guessed.

"I know, Harry, I know. I am an old man, and my choices might not be as keen as the ones I used to make. But please, would you come?" Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry fell silent, thinking. He knew that he should go and find Hermione—to see where she went. He had an odd inkling that she had gone to the Malfoys, but it was obvious she took the instructions with her—even she wasn't that good with memorizing things in a short period of time. And anyways, he, Harry, had a lot of explaining to do about what had happened to him and everything. Maybe it would help in finding Hermione.

"Fine, I'll come, Professor," Harry said finally.

Harry could hear the relief in Dumbledore's voice as he spoke. "I'll be forever grateful. I'll see you in a few, and please, be careful, it's dangerous times."

You could say that again, Harry thought. He said goodbye to Dumbledore before hanging up and turned around. Making sure he had his wand and a few other things, Harry hurried out the door and headed towards Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:** Happy Easter to everybody, I hope this chapter will satisfy you all. Happy reading.


	9. Chapter Nine: Something Quite Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's recognizable in this story.

Chapter Nine

Lucius grinned as he stepped foreword towards Hermione. Pushing his son out of the way, Lucius was nose to nose with her, his piercing blue eyes looking into hers.

"So, Mudblood, we meet again," Lucius growled.

"Unfortunately," Hermione responded coldly.

"My, my, are we rebellious," he said.

"You call that rebellious? Then you have seen nothing yet, Lucius."

Lucius began pacing around the room, pulling his wand out and stroking it and randomly waving it in front of him, causing green sparks to come out of the wand. Turning back around to face Hermione, he grinned maliciously.

"So why are you here, Granger? Obviously not for a cocktail party, we don't invite people like you over," Lucius said.

Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. "Why does it matter whether I'm here or not? Your son invited me here, and you should respect what your son does."

"Because he did it without asking me. Probably thought it would be funny to bring a Mudblood home and see how she would react," Lucius said.

"Father, that's not true at all!" Draco yelled.

Lucius whirled around to face his son. "You shut up, Draco. You brought this brat here and now you have to watch her suffer for what you have done."

Draco glanced at Hermione as if to say _do something_. Hermione nodded slightly as if to say she understood and Draco looked back at his father. Hermione quietly walked behind Lucius with her wand pulled out and ready.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione pulled out her wand, ready in case Lucius tried anything.

Lucius laughed maliciously. "Just try to have a go at me, Granger. They say you are a great Auror, but I haven't seen anything yet."

Hermione gritted her teeth. If that's the way he wanted to play, then that's the way he was going to play. She lifted her wand trying to think of what to do. There were so many, yet…she wasn't strong enough to do this. Sweat rolled down her face.

"Accio—" she began.

Suddenly, before she could react, Lucius lifted up his wand and said something that she didn't recognize. A flash of light and Hermione fell to the floor and knew no more.

"Harry, where have you been all of this time?" Dumbledore stood behind hid desk gazing down at Harry through his half-moon spectacles.

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't want to talk about that just yet.

"I've had business to tend to, professor." Harry wished that Dumbledore would get on with it as fast as he could so that he, Harry could go and find Hermione and perhaps Ron if things didn't go too bad.

Dumbledore looked at Harry quietly. He knew there was something that the boy wasn't telling him, but he didn't push if further. It didn't do any good to extract whatever it was from him now.

"Professor…I think something bad has happened to Hermione. She left this morning without saying where she was going. And Ron's been gone, too, but Hermione never found him," Harry picked his words carefully.

"Hermione was supposed to see me today…that's why I called her apartments to see where she was and I ended up talking to you."

"Professor…I think I know where Hermione is. If you'd just let me go find her and Ron, then maybe—"

"I cannot risk you getting hurt, Harry. We thought you died the first time, and we cannot risk you really getting killed for real this time, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"But, Professor—" Harry began.

"Now in just a few moments, I'll have Professor McGonagall come up and escort you to a room. Until then, you will stay here until you are needed," Dumbledore exclaimed, his eyes warning Harry not to argue.

Harry sighed and nodded, pulling out the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and sitting down. If Dumbledore wanted it this way, he will have it. But as far as Harry knew, he was going to get out of Hogwarts as fast as he could. He wasn't going to let Hermione and Ron die because of an old man's misinterpretations. Dumbledore already proved that one once.

"As you wish, Professor. I will wait here if you wish it to be so," Harry said listlessly.

Dumbledore nodded and gave a slow smile. "I am only trying to do what is best, Harry, you know that. These are bad times as you already know."

Harry nodded, cracking a small smile. "I understand, professor. I'm just worried about both of my friends, that's all. Surely you understand that," Harry said.

Dumbledore said nothing, but Harry could have sworn he saw a small twinkle in the man's eyes. With a slight bow of the head, Dumbledore swept out of the room and was gone.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me forever and a day to update, but the last couple months of school have been hectic and I haven't had time to write too much for But now the first week of summer vacation's over with and ACT's and school done, I can probably write some more. So please forgive me and bear me more patience. Hope you continue to enjoy reading this story and I'll continue writing.


	10. Chapter Ten: Narrow Escape

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Ten

Lucius walked toward Hermione with a malicious look upon his face. Hermione decided that it was best that she stood still, if she did, Lucius wouldn't know that she was scared to death. As he got closer, Hermione could feel the malicious contempt coursing through his body and his cold, pale eyes staring at her intently. If this is how Lord Voldemort casted onto his victims, Hermione could definitely feel how they felt. But this was Lucius and not Voldemort, and he wasn't as invincible as Voldemort appeared to seem to others.

Lucius stopped within an inch of Hermione's face, his pale face studying hers. Hermione could definitely see the father-son relationship between himself and his son, but she quickly snapped herself out of it. She had to keep her cool if she wanted to survive.

"Where is he?" Lucius asked softly to Hermione, not wanting Draco to hear what he was saying, who was standing several feet away near the door.

"Where is who?" Hermione asked innocently, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You know who I'm talking about—Potter," Lucius growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir," Hermione said, "Harry's been dead for several years now. You won't find him alive."

"Have you ever been told that you're a good liar?" Lucius asked.

"Don't flatter me for something I am not doing," Hermione exclaimed, hoping that her lies would buy her time.

"I would hope that you would come to your senses and tell me where Potter is," Malfoy, "you will be rewarded greatly if you tell me."

"Now look who is being the liar," Hermione pointed out.

Lucius glared at Hermione maliciously. Inwardly, Hermione felt a piece of grim satisfaction at her bluntness. Hopefully that would keep Lucius in check, though she wasn't being hopeful. The Malfoy family didn't have a reputation of being kind, or seeing a joke, or not afraid to torture someone.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a movement to her left. Turning her head, she looked closely at what it was. To her horror, it was Ron, tied up on the ground, apparently unconscious. Turning back towards Lucius, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lucius.

Lucius, having noticed that Ron had moved also, strode over to where Ron was lay and roughly sat him up. Ron, finally awaking, groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw Lucius, his eyes widened in horror and began struggling against his restraints.

"Ron!" Hermione cried out. She had to save him, somehow. It wouldn't be right to leave him here to the tortures of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius grinned. "Look what I've got here, Ron, your _girlfriend_. And if you or her tells me the whereabouts of Harry Potter, I'm afraid I'm going to have to torture her on the machine with you watching. Now, do either of you want to tell me about Potter?"

Tugging the gag out of Ron's mouth, Lucius stepped back to look at Ron full scale, impatiently tapping his foot, waiting for either one of them to answer. Looking up at Hermione, Ron quietly shook his head.

"Don't tell him anything, Hermione. He only wants to take Harry to You-Know-Who to have him killed," Ron gasped.

"Ah," Lucius whispered, "so you two _do_ know where Potter is?"

"We're not going to you anything," Hermione said steadily. "Nothing whatsoever, unless you untie Ron completely."

Lucius' cold, high laugh echoed through the chamber and Hermione closed her eyes, hearing the echoes reverberating against the walls. It was a rather painful high-pitched laugh, indeed.

"Untie Weasely here? No, I don't think so, that would give you too much of an advantage, Miss Granger," Lucius exclaimed. "Nothing of that sort is going to happen. Now tell me, where is Potter?"

"_I_ know where Potter is, Father," Draco spoke up suddenly from the door.

Everybody turned towards Draco in shock. Hermione stared at Draco with disbelief. He couldn't let his own father know where Harry was, could he? After all, he _promised_ her, Hermione, he wouldn't tell anybody about Harry's whereabouts. But of course, she shouldn't have trusted him; he could've been lying to her for all she knew. Well, so much for having a Malfoy son help her out in escaping from this dismal place.

"Well, where is he, Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"It's kind of difficult to explain, Father," Draco said, walking over to Ron and pulling him to his feet roughly.

"Take as long as you need to, Draco, but I need to know where Potter is," Lucius growled.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you," Draco said, forcing Ron along towards Hermione and forcing Ron to turn his back to her.

"And why ever not?" Lucius demanded, feeling his patience beginning to run out, "you're trying my patience, Son."

"Untie his bindings while I distract my father," Draco muttered out of the corner of his mouth so his father wouldn't notice, "and when I give you a signal—you'll know when—run out of this room and down the corridor until you see a flight of stairs. Go down them and turn left and keep going until you've reached the entrance hall and go out the door and run as fast as you can away from here."

Shocked at Draco's sudden helpful hints, Hermione nodded in silent relief. That was one load off her back, as long as this thing worked. She really didn't want to be killed.

"What are you trying to tell them?" Lucius shouted.

"I was telling them if they do anything stupid they'll find themselves tortured and killed, if that's what you want to know," Draco said, putting on his usual pompous voice as if he was on top of the world.

Draco walked to the other side of the machine, looking at all the intricately machine gears that were built for the sheer torture of the victims. He shuddered to think what they all went through and was glad that his father never forced him to use it to show that he was a man. Draco felt his father run up beside him, but didn't move or shudder like he usually did.

"Someday, Draco, you will have the pleasure of using this machine on someone who wants to stand in our way," Lucius said finally.

"Surely I cannot use this thing. You've never let me in on how this thing works," Draco said simply.

"How about you learn right now? We've got two enemies right in front of us. Why now show them our power?" Lucius' eyes gleamed, obviously itching to use the machine on Ron and Hermione.

Draco felt a moment of panic. He had to give them the signal now, as much as he hated them, they never really did anything wrong, and they didn't deserve to die in this way—after all they had their whole lives in front of them, as he did.

"I really don't think I should, Father," Draco said loudly, "I don't think I could torture them and anyways, they might be smart enough to RUN!"

Hearing Draco yell, "run!" Hermione grabbed Ron by the wrist and dragged him to the door and started running as fast as she could down the hall. Seeing what she was doing, Ron staggered a run after her as fast as he could.

"NOOO, DRACO! WHAT HAVE YOU DON'T!" Lucius suddenly yelled and began running after them.

"FATHER, NO!" Draco yelled, taking a running leap and tackling his father from behind, knocking Lucius to the ground, knowing he only had a few minutes before his father would overcome him.

Draco was right. After recovering from the shock of the hit, Lucius twisted around and grabbing his son's throat, threw Draco onto his back and put his weight into the effort. Draco choked and grabbed at his father's hands, trying to loosen the grip that his father had on him. Somehow he knew his father wanted to kill him.

"You…are a good-for-nothing son that I've raised since he was born and now he has disappointed me in doing something that I've taught him never to do and yet he did it anyway for pure spite!" Lucius roared.

Draco didn't answer. He couldn't, even if he wanted to. The grip his father had on his throat was getting tighter and tighter and Draco's normally pale face was turning blue.

"Where's Potter, Draco? Tell me now, or you won't live to see another day," Lucius growled in an abnormally soft voice.

Draco tried to speak, but all he could do was make rasping, choking noises. Lucius bent his ear closer to his son's face.

"What was that? I can't hear you, son," Lucius said.

Draco said something in Lucius' ear and Lucius, grinning, let go of Draco's throat and quickly strode out of the room. Draco, falling back onto the ground, took one last look up at the ceiling.

_Well, they're safe_, Draco thought and quickly fell into unconsciousness.

Speeding down the hallway, Hermione and Ron came to the staircase. Tugging on Ron's sleeve, the two of them headed down the winding staircase. Hermione could hear Ron panting heavily and painfully behind her, but she didn't dare slow down in case Lucius was following them.

At the bottom of the staircase, Hermione paused and looked around to see if anybody was following them before turning left and racing down the hallway. She couldn't risk the Malfoys following them.

"Hermione, please can we slow down? I'm in so much pain…" Ron complained.

"Do you want Lucius to catch us and take us back up to that torture chamber? I can't believe Lucius has been getting away with that room," Hermione raged.

"Well, that room's probably been built in the Dark Ages by one of their ancestors and he's plead that to everybody," Ron stated.

"Yeah, something like that," Hermione said distractedly.

Finally the two of them panted up into the entrance hall. Spotting the front door, Hermione trotted up to it with Ron limping behind her. Turning the knob, Hermione found that the door was locked. Ron, seeing that Hermione not being able to open the door, began to panic.

"That's it, we're done for. They're going to find us and torture us and then kill us," Ron panicked.

"Oh, stop being a scaredy cat. You're forgetting who you're talking to," Hermione said, then pointed at the lock with her wand, "Alohomora."

Opening the door the two of them rushed out of the mansion and started to run as fast as they could.

"I'm never going out again," Ron complained.

"Don't worry, you will," Hermione exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Because Mother Nature will incite you to go out and you won't be able to help yourself," Hermione explained.

"Whatever."

The two of them continued on and soon the dreaded mansion disappeared behind the trees. Hermione sighed with relief, but continued on. She didn't want to take any chances.

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been rather busy. I'll try to update and I hope you will all continue reading and enjoy the story. Thanks to those who've been reviewing, I really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reunited and Leavings

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Eleven

Walking quickly through the woods, Harry stopped to quietly listen to his surroundings. Everything seemed quiet, but he didn't want to take the risk. He didn't want to misinterpret his situation and get himself killed when he wasn't supposed to.

Satisfied that nobody was following, Harry continued on the way towards Malfoy's mansion. Earlier he had found a piece of parchment on the ground on the edge of the woods, and saw that it was the same on which Malfoy had written the directions to his house on. Not believing his luck, Harry had followed the instructions and was nearly there, now.

Continuing to walk, Harry kept his eyes flitting around, making sure there wasn't anything unusual happening. As the Malfoy Mansion began to come into view, Harry picked up his pace. He was almost there and perhaps he would find Hermione there.

Movement suddenly flitted around ahead of Harry and he stopped short. Something was coming towards him and he didn't have much time to react. Quickly pulling out his wand, Harry moved foreword cautiously. Whoever was ahead could be the Malfoys for all he knew.

"C'mon, Ron, we've got to get out of here. I don't want to be re-caught by _him_. We'll have to find Dumbledore and Harry…" a voice said.

Harry stopped, not daring to believe. Could it really be Ron and Hermione? Sprinting ahead, Harry nearly shouted when he saw that it was his two best friends. Finally reaching them, Harry grabbed Hermione and brought her into a deep embrace. He didn't seem to notice that Ron fell to the ground with a yelp.

Gasping, Hermione finally calmed down when she realized who it was. She couldn't believe that Harry had found them, but she was ever grateful for him trying to find both her and Ron.

"Er…it's nice that you two are having a lovely merrymaking, but I'm kind of in pain right here, and I need help to get to a nurse or something to help me," Ron said after several moments.

"Right…" Harry and Hermione pulled apart and helped Ron to stand on his two feet, though it looked like Ron was a little pained from doing so. Putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, Ron looked at Harry apprehensively.

"What do you think you're doing here? You could be killed by these madmen back there," Ron said savagely.

"I was trying to find Hermione here to try and save her! I was worried about her and I didn't want Lucius trying to kill her!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah? And what about me? You two surely didn't make the effort to try and find me and save _me_, did you? I was stuck in a freaking mad room where Lucius hooked me up to a machine and tortured me until I was screaming my guts out! He was so sure I knew where you were but I promise you I didn't. But I'm sure it doesn't matter whether Ron lives or dies, as long as he serves the purpose of the greater good. That's what you've been telling all the new Aurors, haven't you?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, _Ron_!" Hermione said exasperatedly, "we _were_ trying to find you, but everything made it so difficult."

"That's never stopped you in the past, now has it?" Ron spat. "I could've died before the either of you found me or even knew about it. I don't know why I agreed to become an Auror anyways."

"It was _your_ decision, Ron, whether you wanted to be one or not. You thought it was going to be a bit exciting so you decided to train up a bit," Harry said, beginning to feel his own temper rising.

"I only wanted to be one was so I could get a lot of money! You know I've grown up with practically nothing and a little bit of it sounded appeasing to a poor boy like me! But of course, you've never had to worry about it, did you?" Ron nearly shouted.

"Yes, I do. You forget that two Muggles who didn't care for two pence about me brought me up. I grew up with baggy, second-hand clothes with barely enough clothes, hardly any food and no money whatsoever. Have _you_ forgotten about that, Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh, would you two PLEASE stop fighting! You're driving me crazy! Can't you two just get along? We all get the point from one another and let's continue on! We're still on the Malfoys' property and I don't really want to get caught here," Hermione exclaimed hysterically, bursting into tears.

The two of them immediately stopped talking. They rarely saw Hermione cry and hated it when she did. It was almost as if they did something wrong to make her cry. The two of them slowly made their way back into town in a subdued silence.

When they were nearly into town, Harry suddenly let go of Ron and started heading back the way they were going. Ron and Hermione stared after Harry in shocked silence.

"What are you doing, are you mad?" Ron called after Harry.

"I have to go do something! I can't let this war drag on any further and whatever you do, don't follow after me! If I don't return in a couple of hours, know that something bad has happened and go look for Dumbledore!" Harry called and soon he disappeared down the lane.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other before watching Harry disappear over the horizon. Somehow, Hermione knew what Harry had gone to do. He had went back to demand to see Lord Voldemort.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Harry and Voldemort

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize in this story.

Chapter Twelve

He had loved her ever since they became friends in Hogwarts. He knew that she never considered him anything but a friend, but even through that, he had loved her with his heart's desire. To him, she was the world, the sun, the universe because she had helped him through the best and worst of times at Hogwarts even when half the school hated his guts sometimes—when they didn't believe.

And now Hermione Granger would probably never know that he, Harry Potter, had ever loved her and wanted to marry her someday when the world seemed a little more stable to start a life together. But with what he knew he must face ahead, Harry knew that all of his dreams would be shattered.

Even if he _did_ survive Voldemort's attack on him, Harry would probably never be the same again. He would be plagued with nightmares and flashbacks where he would think that Voldemort was still alive and waiting for the possible chance to kill the famous child who couldn't be defeated by the most powerful Dark Lord of all time. In fact, the plagues of flashbacks were already occurring and being dead would probably be better suited for Harry right now rather than have nightmares for the rest of his life. As long as the world would be saved, Harry really didn't care.

With the Malfoy Manor coming into view, Harry felt a wave of dread pass over him. He suddenly felt like wanting to run, to never come back to this place while it only prolonged Voldemort's reign of terror over the land. It was either now or never.

Reaching the front door, Harry raised his fist and banged loudly on the door. Harry doubted whether Lucius would be able to hear that or not, but then again, Lucius was a really powerful wizard and could pretty much do as he pleased.

Harry didn't have to wait long. The huge door opened slowly and when it finally opened, it revealed the man that Harry was hoping would've opened it: the very Lucius Malfoy.

The two of them stared at each other for several moments, eyeing each other suspiciously and wondering who was going to make the first move. Finally a small, malicious grin spread across Lucius' face.

"I do not pretend that I don't know why you are here, Harry Potter," Lucius proclaimed softly, "you wish to be in company of the Dark Lord."

"And you have guessed rightly enough," Harry said in the same soft tone, "I wish no more than to see him personally—and quickly at that."

Lucius smiled and nodded. "As you wish. Follow me, if you please."

Harry followed the great Malfoy silently. It was best that he was to be followed with great respect and with no quarrels. That would probably only result in Harry being killed before his time.

Walking past the living room, Harry stopped suddenly in shock. Draco Malfoy was lying on the sofa, apparently asleep. Did the Malfoys do that often? Somehow Harry knew that there was something amiss here.

Having felt Harry stop some feet behind him, Lucius doubled back and stood beside Harry and followed Harry's gaze to where Draco was. Shaking his head, Lucius turned to Harry.

"He's dead, Potter. Killed before his time, no doubt, but he served his purpose, no doubt. He was too much of an arrogant son for me. I always knew he was on the wrong side of the tracks," Lucius explained.

"Why was he killed?" Harry asked, having a nasty feeling that Draco's own father did the terrible deed.

"Because he brought the enemy into my own house without permission. Probably contending with them, as well, I have no doubt. But it ended up good in the end. Shall we move on?" Lucius asked and before Harry answered, he swept up the nearest stairs with his cloak billowing out behind him.

Giving Draco one last glance, Harry hurried up the stairs, following after Lucius. This had to be over with—he couldn't stand to have any more people die because of him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two of them reached the top of the manor. Harry blinked in surprise. There were smaller rooms within the floor—but instead one huge room. It was possibly used for balls that Lucius and his wife held in earlier days and possibly for duals.

Harry stepped alongside Lucius, not caring about the danger in which he found himself. This was obviously work of magnificence. Glancing at Lucius, Harry gave a grim smile.

"You certainly know how to use your money, Lucius," Harry stated.

Lucius nodded. "Money buys excellence, Potter."

"Not all the time. But this is beside the point. Why did you bring me here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I brought you here because of what you need to face. He will be here at any moment, I had warned him that he was coming."

Harry began to look around the large room nervously. If Voldemort decided to go straight into battle, Harry wouldn't have much time to react at all and that would probably be deadly. But he knew better than to be lax, he knew what danger he was in and it was stupid for him to act like an idiot.

Suddenly, Harry felt a searing pain go across his forehead. He clutched his forehead, pain blinding his vision. Finally the pain was too much to bear and Harry collapsed down to his knees. Glancing upwards, Harry felt a ball of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"So, Harry Potter, we meet again. I understand you want to face me after these many years. Well, your time has now come," a voice said in a high, cold voice.

Voldemort had arrived at last and Harry had to face him once and for all.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Hermione's Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own anything else you recognize in this story.

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione was pacing the floor of the hospital wing nervously. She and Ron and managed to reach Hogwarts and Dumbledore had insisted that both of them go up to the hospital wing for recuperation. But Hermione was far from wanting recuperation. She was worried about Harry and she couldn't rest while he was out there in danger. He might need her help for all she knew.

Ron, who was sitting up with a bunch of pillows behind him, was eating a plateful of chocolate and watching Hermione nervously pacing about everywhere. He was clearly unworried about the whole scenario, which made Hermione extremely irritated.

"How can you just sit there relaxed as you please while Harry's out there dead for all we know?" Hermione finally exclaimed exasperatedly.

Ron finished chewing on a piece of chocolate that he had in his mouth and set the plate of chocolate on the nightstand beside his bed. Hermione rolled his eyes as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground. He always had to act like some immature little boy in disasters like these.

"Well, seeing as I can barely move without me crying out in pain, let alone get up and do anything about Harry, I don't see how you can worry about him. Harry's going to be alright as he always is," Ron exclaimed, breaking off another piece of chocolate and biting a piece out of it.

"But _Ron_, this time it's different. This is a matter of life or death. Don't you understand? If Voldemort wins tonight, you'll know for sure Harry's dead and what are you going to do then? He's your best friend and you act like you couldn't care less!" Hermione hissed.

A dark shadow suddenly flitted across Ron's face. Hermione immediately wished that she had never said anything. Ron's best friend was Harry and the two of them would help each other to the bitter end. Ron desperately wanted to help Harry, but considering his circumstances, he couldn't do anything and had to make the best of it. Hermione shouldn't have said anything.

"I _do_ care, Hermione. It's just that, I can't do anything right now and I wish I could," Ron said quietly.

"I know, I kind of realized that too late," Hermione said lamely.

Ron gave a grim smile. "You always have a habit of speaking before you think."

"And so do you, so do be putting it all on me, now," Hermione shot back.

Ron raised his hands up in defenses. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I should've thought before I spoke."

The two of them laughed and fell silent. Hermione walked over to the window between Ron's bed and the next one. The window faced the giant lake outside and Hermione watched the waved lap against the shore silently. She knew she had to do something, but what she didn't have any idea.

Finally turning back to Ron, she said, "Maybe we should go back to the Malfoy mansion. We might be able to do something if we go there."

"How are you for certain that Harry will still be there, though?" Ron asked thoughtfully. "And anyways, you know I can't go with you, I'm kind of in pain right now."

"Well, maybe if I helped speed up the healing process—" Hermione began.

"No! I don't want you to! I mean, I know you're good and everything. After all, you had training in that area, but you're not _that_ good. I don't feel like be one of your rare mistakes, thanks," Ron exclaimed.

"But, _Ron_, if you want to go and help Harry, then I have to heal you, or we'd be going really slow and by then, we'd probably be late," Hermione retorted.

"Well, then go by yourself, then. You're the one who wanted to go. And anyway, it'll be difficult for just one of us to get out of here," Ron pointed out.

"Fine." Hermione threw up her hands in disgust, "_Fine_. But don't blame me when you wish you could've done something and you already had the chance."

"Right, I'll be sure to remember that," Ron called after Hermione.

But she wasn't listening to what Ron was saying. She had to get to Harry as fast as she could. She had a mission to do and it couldn't wait for anything, not even her best friend of many years.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Last Battle

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Fourteen

Harry and Voldemort stared at each other for what seemed like hours. So it finally came to this where either one of them would die while the other was alive and fully triumphed over the one that was dead. Harry didn't mind dying; it was the thought that Voldemort would continue his reign after he died.

"So, we meet again, Harry Potter," Voldemort said quietly.

"Yes, we meet again, though I must admit I'd rather be anywhere but here," Harry growled.

"I must agree with you there, Potter, but for me, I couldn't be any more happy than to see you here in front of me. Do you realize what's going to happen?" Voldemort asked, his burning red eyes gleaming with greed.

Harry steadied his breath and looked straight back into his evil eyes without blinking or flinching. This was what he was destined to do, and no matter what, Voldemort had to be defeated so the whole world could be saved.

"Yes, I do. One of us must die so the other can triumph. _Neither can live while the other lives_," Harry said calmly.

"Very good, I am impressed. I can see that you've done your research well," Voldemort exclaimed, fingering his wand.

"This isn't the time for compliments, _Voldemort_," Harry hissed.

"But of course. I see that you are eager to die as I am eager to kill you," Voldemort said, smiling, "I won't delay the appointment any longer. We've both been waiting a little more than twenty years counting when you were a baby. Enough time's passed. Let's go on with it now. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry barely dodged out of the way as the spell hit the farthest wall before Voldemort tried again as Harry blocked the curse. Finally managing to get behind a pillar and catch his breath, Harry could hear a high-pitched laugh.

"You think you are able to hide from me, Harry Potter?" Voldemort yelled out happily. "You will never be able to defeat me, the greatest wizard the world has ever known!"

Harry took in a deep breath. He had to get out from behind here and face this evil wizard…but what? Running quickly out of his safe heaven, Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Cruacio!" Harry yelled and Harry heard a high-pitched scream emitting from Voldemort, making him know that he had hit his target.

Sinking down to the floor, Harry breathed. It wasn't over yet, but at least he'll be able to have some time to think and be able to know what to do next. He didn't know how long it would be before Voldemort threw off the curse or someone came to help him, but it was enough.

He had to use the Killing Curse—it was the only way…but did he have to un-jinx him to do that? Harry could just kill him now…but that was too simple.

A voice in Harry's mind spoke to him, _Idiot…he killed your mother and father and millions more to boot and you think he's showing mercy? Kill him now when you've got the chance and it'll be all over._

'Yet,' Harry thought, 'I've never killed anyone before…'

_Do it now._

Harry stood and started to raise his wand. Suddenly, a sharp pain ripped through his arm and Harry fell to the ground, clutching his arm and yelling in pain.

"Thought it was easy, did you, Potter?" a voice said above him. It was Lucius Malfoy.

Harry tried to stand in anger, but fell down again, pain coursing through his arm and down through his whole body. Lucius laughed.

"You thought it was going to be that easy, did you, Potter?" Lucius said, leaning his face toward Harry's contorted one, "he planned it all out so you would think it was really easy and simple to defeat him."

Turning to Voldemort, who had managed to overcome the curse, grinned.

"I've got him, m'lord," Lucius exclaimed.

"Good, now, it's time." Voldemort stood over Harry, who was still writhing in pain. "Thought you had me, didn't you, Potter? Well, it's time for you to die. Offer your condolences to you parents and Sirius for me. AVA—"

"—DA KEDEVRA!" someone shouted from behind them.

Voldemort's eyes suddenly went wide with fear, and before falling, his body twisted around, staring at his killer in horror. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Voldemort fell on top of Harry.

Harry struggled to see who it was, but fell back in pain, but not before seeing a streak of blond hair standing at the far doorway. It couldn't have been—but Harry didn't have time to contemplate. Grabbing his wand with his good hand, Harry pointed it at Lucius who was staring at the door in horror.

"Avada Kedevra!" Harry said weakly and seeing Lucius falling down, Harry fell back and fell into darkness.

**Author's Note:** My apologies to those who think this chapter is horribly written. I'm trying to finish it and move onto other things, as I do whenever I'm almost done with a story. And my apologies to those who always think the chapters are great and thinking I'm doing a great job as usual in offending you with saying this.

But anyways, thanks to those that have been reading and reviewing faithfully, you all keep me writing this story and others in the way they are.

I hope you all enjoyed that new Harry Potter book; I thoroughly enjoyed it, though I was surprised and mourned at the end, though I won't say if you haven't read. But anyways, off the subject. Thanks again to those who've been reviewing and I'll get the last several chapters up as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Saying Goodbye

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione hurried up the path to the Malfoy's front door, her heart pounding madly. She hoped that she wasn't too late in helping Harry, or she would never forgive herself if Harry died. She would always remember that she was a few minutes too late.

Pushing back the door, Hermione rushed in and stopped suddenly in the front of the staircase. Lucius Malfoy was sitting at the bottom of the steps, looking like he had been tortured.

"What happened to you?" Hermione stared at Lucius in horror.

"Oh, Potter tried to kill me with the Unforgivable Curse, but he failed," Lucius growled.

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked, desperate to get to his side.

"Dead," was the simple answer.

A lump suddenly jumped into Hermione's throat and she gasped, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He couldn't have been dead; he was supposed to kill Voldemort—

"Then, Voldemort—" Hermione began.

"Oh, Voldemort's dead. My son killed him, when I wouldn't have thought it possible. I had supposedly killed him early, but apparently not. Must've gained consciousness. I don't know what you did to my son, Granger, but you certainly changed him," Lucius said bitterly.

"And…where are they now?" Hermione gasped, unable to fight the fast falling tears.

"Up in the highest room, as far as you can get," Lucius said, clearly his will to live or fight her had gone out the moment his master died.

Hermione rushed passed Lucius and began running up every flight of stairs upward. Twenty minutes later, Hermione burst into the top floor, gasping for breath. But it did nothing to stop the small scream that she let out when she saw the scene.

Voldemort was lying in a heap on the floor, clearly dead. Not far from the body, lay another and Hermione immediately recognized the mangled, bloodied heap to be Harry's and beside him, Draco Malfoy's.

Rushing to Harry and falling to her knees, Hermione lightly placed a hand on his bloodied cheek. Harry didn't move.

"Harry? Please, Harry, wake up, he's dead—Voldemort's dead and your task is done," Hermione choked.

Pushing back Harry's bangs, Hermione could see his lightening bolt scar—very vivid, which was possibly due to the fact that Harry was near his enemy in his last moments. But Hermione was refusing to believe that Harry—her best friend of so many years—was dead.

Gently shaking him, Hermione began to cry. "Harry, please, wake up, please don't be dead, I need you and Ron needs you. So many, Harry, please…"

"He's awake, but just. He's falling fast," a voice croaked up beside Harry and Hermione jumped when she saw that Draco had struggled to sit up and she noticed that he had a very large bump on his forehead.

"He's still alive?" Hermione stared at him in shock. He couldn't be lying, could he?

"Yes, and you'll need to find someone quick, maybe Dumbledore or your Auror skills. You probably have superb Healing skills," Draco said weakly.

"Harry'll probably need someone more powerful to help him now," Hermione said sadly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you don't find help now, then Potter here's going to die!" Draco said fiercely, "I know how close you two are."

"There will be no need for that," a voice said behind them.

Hermione stiffened. Voldemort couldn't be alive again, he just couldn't. But to Hermione's relief as she turned around, it was Dumbledore.

"Professor—Harry, he's, he's—" Hermione said before breaking down and crying.

"I already know, dear girl. I realized what must have happened when you and Harry never showed up in my office," Dumbledore explained as he walked over and knelt beside Harry, "It couldn't be avoided, the battle had to come sooner or later."

Hermione watched as Dumbledore let his hands pass over Harry slowly and deliberately. She was hoping against hope that the headmaster would be able to do something to help Harry.

Finally, Dumbledore raised his eyes to look at Hermione. "He's still alive and we'll need to take him to Madam Pomfrey as fast as we can. Draco, Hermione, over here, quickly, please. We'll need to get to Hogwarts fast."

Making sure that they were all close together, Dumbledore snapped his fingers and just like that, they were gone.

Hermione was sitting outside the infirmary at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had insisted that she wait out here until the results were determined about Harry.

She was dozing when the infirmary door swung open and Hermione woke suddenly as Dumbledore stepped out into the hallway, closing the door gently behind him.

"How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked, jumping to her feet.

Dumbledore was grave as he rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione knew that it wasn't good.

"Harry's stable for now. I am not sure if he's going to live or die, to be truthful. I am surprised he's survived this long—Lucius had put a very terrible curse on him. If you wish to see him, you have my permission. But don't dare to hope," Dumbledore said gravely.

Hermione nodded silently and swept passed Dumbledore and into the infirmary. Seeing Harry in a bed near the middle, Hermione rushed over to his side and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hermione looked up and saw that it was Ron. She didn't seem to notice that he was standing when he should've been resting.

"He's resting right now. I've already talked to him before he fell asleep and he seemed weak. They said he wouldn't make it through the night. You're lucky you got here in time," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron nodded and sat on the bed next behind them and turned his face away. Hermione was grateful, for she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Placing a hand on his cheek where she had done earlier, Hermione let her thumb trace his cheek.

Harry's eyes slowly opened and Hermione smiled encouragingly at him and Harry smiled back, though it was painful.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"It's OK, Harry, they've got you fixed up in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary and you know she's the best around. You'll be alright in a couple of days," Hermione said soothingly.

"I heard them say I won't make it through the night. Do you believe them?" Harry asked in the same undertone.

"I don't want to. They've been wrong before, so I'm going to be determined that you'll live," Hermione said, concealing the fact that she didn't believe what she was saying.

"You believe them, I can see it in your eyes," Harry said.

Hermione fell silent, but her eyes flooded with tears. He had always known what she was thinking no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

"I thought I was going to walk away unscathed, it appeared so easy at first," Harry said.

"Voldemort's a good liar," Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry smiled. "Yes, that he is. Hermione—I feel my body getting weaker. I think they are right, I won't make it through the night if that."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it fiercely. "Don't say things like that, Harry. You're going to live, Harry, think positive."

Harry looked at Hermione sternly. "I don't deserve false hope, Hermione, please, don't give it to me. I know I'm going to die. But I want you to promise me something, can you do that?"

Hermione, too choked to speak, nodded. Harry smiled again, this time in comfort. He hated seeing her like this.

"I want you to promise me that you'll move on with your life after I die. I'm not worth you being miserable for the rest of my life. It's OK to hurt for a while, but no more. I want you to find someone that makes you happy and marry him and have kids and send them to Hogwarts when they're old enough," Harry said.

"But, you're the only one I care about, Harry. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Hermione choked out.

"As I wish would've happened. I love you, too, Hermione, and if I didn't tell you that before, then I tell you that now. But we cannot dwell on dreams, Hermione. We can't dwell on what might have been. I'll always have a place in your heart, Hermione, no matter where life takes you. And that's all I want, Hermione, to be remembered. Never forget me, Hermione," Harry said.

"I won't, Harry, I'll never forget. How could you, you were my best friend?" Hermione said, the tears falling harder than ever.

"You are the greatest witch of our time. I wouldn't have made it without you. I love you, Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione didn't answer. She bent down and kissed Harry lightly on the lips and slowly pulled away.

In his ear Hermione whispered, "I love you. I'll never forget."

But Harry never replied and he would never again. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She didn't know she was sobbing loudly until she felt someone pull her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around Ron, Hermione let her tears flow. She would never forget.


	16. Epilogue: A New Life Beginning

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Epilogue

The years after Voldemort's defeat went as fast as they came. Though Voldemort's death was caused for much celebration, it was tainted for Hermione by Harry's death. It would've been much better if he had lived. The victory would've been more triumphant.

The first year and a half was hard, of course. It took some time in getting used to Harry never coming back to talk to her and Ron, to tease and play around and just be his regular self. But Hermione kept her word and moved on.

She and Ron had attended Harry's funeral together and several months later, the two of them married and settled down not far from where Harry was buried. No matter what, Hermione couldn't bring herself to be far away from Harry.

And now, after many years later, Hermione was standing at Harry's grave, planting flowers and thinking about everything that had happened.

"Hermione?"

Hermione stood and turned around, smiling when she saw Ron coming towards her. She loved being with Ron; he made her happy and told him so every day.

"Coming to visit Harry again?" Ron asked as he came and stood beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "The flowers that I had planted last year were starting to die, and I decided to take them out and put in new ones. I don't think Harry'd appreciate dead flowers on top of him."

"No, he didn't much appreciate dead things when he was alive," Ron said wistfully. "He was the best friend I've ever known. We'd always help each other out with homework."

"Copying more like," Hermione said accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Mates to the end, I say. And anyways, you could never turn us in and always ended up helping us."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Hermione asked.

"But of course," Ron smiled.

Hermione suddenly looked at something behind Ron. Ron looked at her, concerned.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Is that our son?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned and squinted at the figure coming towards them. "It looks like him." Turning back to Hermione, he looked at her, even more worried. "Are you going to tell him about Harry?"

"Yes, I think it's time. He's ten, now, I think he has a right to know, now," Hermione sighed.

"Only if you're ready, love," Ron said, caressing her face.

Hermione nodded as she watched her son sprinting towards them, a bright smile upon his face. When he reached them, he stuck out his fist, which was full of flowers.

"Mom, I brought you some flowers!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, have you been yanking your mother's flowers out of her garden again?" Ron asked sternly and the boy hung his head sadly.

"I only wanted to give her something, I thought she'd like it," Harry said sadly.

"Oh, of course I love them," Hermione exclaimed, taking the flowers from him and burying her face in them. "What's flowers without picking them?" she asked him gently.

Harry broke into a wide grin. "Flowers waiting to be picked."

"I'll be up at the house if you need me," Ron said exasperatedly and headed off towards the house.

Hermione sighed and knelt down in front of her son. If there was a time to tell him the story, now was the time to do that.

"Did I ever tell you the story about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head. "No, is this Harry Potter the same one buried there? I think I read something about him in one of your books."

Hermione smiled and nodded that he was right. He had inherited her thirst for knowledge, all right. And amazingly, her son wore glasses and brilliant green eyes. His hair was messy as well, but his hair had a rusty brownish-red color. There was a little bit of the old trio in him, though Hermione couldn't explain how.

"That's exactly right. But did I ever tell you that I went to school with him and that he was one of my best friends?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, you didn't."

"Well, come on, and sit with me, and I'll tell you a story about the famous Harry Potter. It was certainly a story that nobody could ever forget," Hermione said.

The two of them sat down next to Harry's grave and Hermione hoped that Harry wouldn't mind the story being told here. And without a second thought, Hermione launched into the story of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived whom nobody would ever forget.

**Author's Note:** Well, there you all go, the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I'll probably either be finishing up other stories now or write a new Harry Potter story that I'm planning that's after Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

Thanks to all who've read and reviewed this story and I hope you continue reading my other stories. Adios and happy reading to all.


End file.
